


A Vane Hope

by Blacksailsimagines



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Suggestive, angst ( a bit)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksailsimagines/pseuds/Blacksailsimagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the imagine: Imagine Charles Vane is finally ready to move on from Eleanor Guthrie and his newest conquest is you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vane Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to an imagine posted at http://blacksailsimagines.tumblr.com/ - Check it out for more drabbles and imagines :)

The moment he stepped into the tavern you could feel it, like the rumble of thunder before the storm.

You had been working in your office when the bar below had fallen silent; the office Eleanor had given you before she was taken. You frown at the memory of her, knowing you may never see her again.

You walk out onto the balcony and look down, Charles Vane’s unflinching stare locking onto yours. You can barely move, barely breathe beneath the weight of his gaze, one you had longed for years to have upon you. But you manage to rip your focus away and turn back into your office, shutting the door firmly behind you.

It had been months since Eleanor had gone, and you’d taken control of Nassau’s business with relative ease since then. The pirates respected you enough to keep their distance, the business owners knew you well enough to keep up with their trade, and you were confident enough to take on anyone who challenged your authority.

But Vane was different… You swallow hard at the thought of him.

After Eleanor had gone, Vane had come to you, and in your weakness you had let him spend the night, though the morning after, you quickly came to regret it.

The memory haunts you to this day.

_You’d woken to find Vane leaning against the door frame of the balcony, staring out to the harbour, the bright morning sun highlighting his every handsome feature._

_Clutching the sheet to your naked body, you shuffled out of bed and walked to his side._

_He didn’t even glance your way._

_You had known who he’d been thinking of… and it hadn’t been you, and the realisation had cut deep._

You shake the memory away, running your hands through your hair as you turn to focus back on your work.

That is until the door slams open and Vane strides in.

“You could knock,” you say in a reprimanding tone, dropping your gaze to your desk to avoid getting caught up in the hypnotising pale blue of his eyes.

The shadows of the evening are beginning to creep through the window, crawling over the dusty wood floor and making you shiver. At least, that’s what you tell yourself is making you shiver.

You ignore the Captain as he drops down into the armchair at one side.

“What do you want?” you ask, perching yourself on the edge of your desk.

“Isn’t it obvious?” he replies, his gaze sliding over your body so slowly there can be no doubt about what it is he’s after.

You furrow your brow and turn away, resting your hands on your desk to keep your knees from turning completely to jelly. “That is not on offer, so, Captain Vane, I suggest unless you have real business that you leave.”

His body presses up behind you, and it takes all your strength to keep breathing steadily, your heart jumping into your throat as his hand runs over your shoulder.

“I am sorry,” he says, and you know he’s referring to his dismissal of you last time. It hadn’t been entirely his fault, you’d known he wasn’t over Eleanor and still you had given into him in the hopes of having more. But you’d learned your lesson.

“It’s forgotten,” you lie, and poorly. Bluffing had never been one of your strongest skills.

“Maybe for you.” He leans in, his chest pressed against your back and his breath whispering across your ear. “But I haven’t been able to think of anything else.” He grips your wrist, spinning you around so fast it takes your breath away, and you don’t have time to catch it again as his lips crash onto yours.

You almost surrender to the kiss, but manage to shove him away, clenching your fists to stop your fingers from trembling.

“I can’t do this again,” you admit. “I won’t be her substitute.”

He gives a half-smile and steps close to you again. “I don’t want you to be.”

When he leans close this time, his eyes linger on yours, as though waiting for permission.

It’s only a moment longer before you give it.


End file.
